leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Narissa
Narissa (Japanese: マキナ Makina), nicknamed Rissa, is a character of the day who appeared in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!. Narissa is a beginning Pokémon Trainer who owns two : one with regular coloration and one that is . She also owns an orange-colored Pokédex. According to her, she is called the "Rumbler" where she comes from. Upon meeting and , Narissa seemed incredibly full of herself, calling Ash a " " Trainer before proudly announcing that she had been a Trainer for one month. She additionally claimed that she had no Badges because the Gym Leaders would run in fear of her Ditto. Also, when she was about to participate with her Ditto in a Double Battle against a Trainer's and , Narissa had them both take the form of a passing , causing the Trainer and his Pokémon to run in fear. Despite this tough and confident facade, however, Narissa is actually quite meek and self-conscious, as well as being a crybaby. She cosplays as of the Sinnoh Elite Four, whom she greatly admires, in order to help her feel more sure of herself. Pokémon , nicknamed Ditto 1 (Japanese: メタモン１号 Metamon Ichigō), is of normal coloration, and first appeared to the gang when it transformed into , , , and and caused mischief until Narissa turned up. Ditto was later used in battle against Pikachu, however despite being able to use Pikachu's powerful moves (like and ), it was easily defeated. later attempted to steal both Narissa's Ditto, however they escaped and teamed up with Ash's Pikachu and sent Team Rocket blasting off with a triple- . Ditto 1's only move is . Ditto 1 has also used , , , , , , , and via Transform.}} Ditto, nicknamed Ditto 2 (Japanese: メタモン２号 Metamon Nigō). After joining its regular counterpart in causing mischief, Ash battled the Shiny Ditto with . In turn, Ditto ed into an itself. After trading a series of es, the round ended in Ash's favor. Later, the Shiny Ditto helped Ash foil another Team Rocket scheme. Ditto 2's only move is . Ditto 2 has also used , , , , , , , and via Transform.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Katharina Iacobescu |ja=沖佳苗 Kanae Oki |es_la=Carla Castañeda |en=Lisa Ortiz |fi=Taru Tikkanen |pt_br=Tatiane Keplmair |pl=Agnieszka Fajlhauer |es_eu=Emma Jiménez}} Trivia * She is somewhat similar to Duplica, having two (with one of them being somewhat special) and cosplaying. * She, along with Wilhomena, Temacu, Natalie, , Lizabeth, Holly, and , is one of the few girls to have shown some feelings for Brock. Narissa, however, quickly got over these feelings once she witnessed Brock falling in love with a passing Trainer and once again declared as the one she most admires. * Narissa was named Marina on Pokémon.com. * Ditto 1 and 2's Japanese nicknames may be a reference to the original two heroes of the franchise, Kamen Rider Ichigō and Kamen Rider Nigō. * Her English name may be a reference to narcissist, which relates to the level of her initial ego and elitism. * In the Finnish dub, Narissa speaks . Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Sinnoh characters of the day Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Normal-type Trainers es:Narissa fr:Nastasia it:Narissa ja:マキナ zh:瑪姬娜